


Robin Party/罗宾派对

by DOUHUA



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Metafiction, Platonic Cuddling, Singing, pile of Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOUHUA/pseuds/DOUHUA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢Tumblr上100位追随者，我们喝醉了的相互依偎着的坦率的罗宾们，和粘人的泪汪汪的喝醉的迪克，最后他变得更快乐了，建议去唱卡拉OK。感谢你们，我的追随者！<br/>罗宾们聚会，抱怨着重启，然后全都喝醉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Party/罗宾派对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robin Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865344) by [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout). 



> 授权/PERMISSION：
> 
> Go right ahead! Just link the original story and if you could send me a link to your translation too that would be really great. If you're comfortable I would add a link on the original story to let people know a translation is available.
> 
> : )
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> -HS

  
“好无聊啊。”

“杰森，你怎么总要当否定的那个人？每一次都这样？”迪克急躁地说。他们五个现在坐在迪克的沙发上啜饮着水果宾治。

“他说的没错，迪克。”提姆缓慢地说。他不想再继续像之前那样打击迪克的精神了，但是……

他们穿着制服，坐在迪克一团糟的起居室里，喝着宾治，吃光了披萨饼。这确实无聊。

迪克沉下脸色，提姆畏缩了。

“自从重启之后，现在你总是站在杰森那边。”

“我没有……”提姆慢吞吞地说，对，他确实和杰森出去了不少次，但是他必须抓到露脸的时间。“至少你有自己的漫画。”他指出。

“至少你所有的朋友都还在你身边。”迪克反击。

“至少你没有去死。”达米安嘟囔着。

"至少你们都还存在。"斯蒂芬妮交叉起手臂。

达米安注视了她相当长的一段时间。

“你又是谁啊？”

“小鬼你！”

“重点是，迪基鸟，如果你希望这是一个欢乐的理由，那你可有点失败啊。”杰森总结道。

“你可是重启以来最好的那个。”达米安生气地说。

“你在说什么，蝙蝠小崽子？”

“不，达米安说是对的。”迪克说。

“是啊。”提姆点头同意。

“对呀。”斯蒂芬妮也同意，“杰森你要这么看。你不再被当成一个坏蛋，你对抗的和杀掉的都能被大众接受（就我所知而言）。比起过去的你可是没那么悲催。你还和至少一个兄弟保持良好关系，而且你还有朋友们。"

“以前我也有朋友的呀！”杰森抗议。

“是谁？”别的罗宾们问。

“……嗯……闭嘴！”杰森去拿更多的宾治。他拉出一个长颈瓶，倒了更多进去。他整夜都在这么做，但是见鬼。

“那么也许提姆在今年会成为最好的一个。”斯蒂芬妮陷入沉思。

“你怎么得出这个结论的？”提姆问，“我身上已经发生了可怕的事情——更别提我甚至不是和我过去同样的那个人。我现在就像个简化版布鲁斯。”

“我懂得这感觉，相信我。杰森，给我更多的宾治！”迪克叫道。

“当然，当然。”杰森笑着倒满杯子边缘。迪克酒量很浅，在杯子见底前就醉了。前两杯下肚的酒精已经开始发挥效力。

“我的姓不再是我的姓了！”

“是啊，但你是我们当中唯一没有死过的。”

“迪克也没有死！”

“不，达米安在另一个世界里杀了他。”

迪克和达米安都偷笑起来，然后互相扫视了一眼。

“杀了迪克你会感觉很糟么？”斯蒂芬妮问道。

“我没有杀了他，”达米安说明，“此外，另一个世界的达米安受够了那里的流行和发型。”

迪克咯咯笑起来。

杰森笑着递给迪克宾治。

“所以你是唯一幸存的那个。”斯蒂芬妮总结。提姆叉起手臂。

“嗯，对，但是我在另一个世界的现实未来被改造成小丑，也许那时真正的未来。你们可得考虑这点。”

“……是……”他们全都同意而且感到有些不安，因为说真的，这的确挺惨的。

“我被他杀了。”

“我们知道，”他们都对着杰森瞪圆了眼睛。杰森皱眉。

“嗨！”

“你从未停止说这事。”提姆说。

“简单的说，你拿走了 **他** 的头罩。”迪克同意。

“小丑杀了我，呜呜，蝙蝠侠，为什么你不杀了小丑？哇哇哇，”达米安模仿着，“可怜的宝贝。你变好了，别揪着不放啦。而我的母亲就是我致死的原因。你有什么超过我这个的啦。”

“你妈妈？我干过。”杰森邪恶地裂嘴笑。达米安从迪克的夜翼制服里抽出一根电击棍，猛击杰森的膝盖。

“操！小蝙蝠崽子！！！”

“伙计们，伙计们，伙计们。”迪克突然圈住他们的肩膀，“伙计们。重要的是，还有一个另外的世界里，我们全都是鸟儿，而且快乐地生活在一起。”（译者注：指油水管上流传很广的GO!ROBIN!动画）

“什么？”提姆不信地问。

“就像真正的鸟儿。我们会飞，而且被喂得饱饱的。提米你没有想过么？”迪克兴冲冲地问他。他倾身靠近提姆和斯蒂芬妮，同时把杰森和达米安推向前，“我们会飞哎。”

“你喝醉了吧——杰森！”提姆大叫。他闻着自己的宾治。喔，他之前怎么会没有发现？

“抱歉，替代者，一个小小的阴谋用具。”杰森咧嘴笑道。他拿出他的酒瓶喝光了。迪克不能一个占有所有的快乐。

“你可是什么侦探啊，德雷克。”达米安嗤之以鼻。他早在开始时就注意到，所以整晚喝得都是白水。

提姆耸耸肩，喝了一大口自己珊瑚色的宾治。什么都比被悲惨的厄运包围更好。

“我们会飞，而且被喂得饱饱的，非常快乐。没有什么奇怪的重启或者死去的朋友或者不存在的人类。 我们只是筑了个巢，然后依偎在一起睡觉。”迪克含糊不清地说着。他把杰森和达米安拉进一个拥抱，舒服地偎依着他们。两位年轻的罗宾试图逃开，但是显然迪克即使喝醉了仍然很有力。“而且我还是蓝色，”他满怀渴望地加上一句。

杰森窃笑，“是啊，你再不是只蓝鸟了，怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道，”迪克抱怨道，“我猜测这样当拍封面的时候可以和你们更好地融为一体？我指的是，你们都痴迷于红色。红头罩，红罗宾，红鸟，深紫色的蝙蝠。”

“那不是……”斯蒂芬妮摇头，喝了一大口饮料，“别介意。”他显然失去了思考能力。

“但是你又变得性感了。”提姆不加思考地说。其他的罗宾们盯了他一会儿。他脸红了。该死的，宾治也弄倒了他。

“对哟，少了杂技演员的屁股镜头是挺烦的。”杰森加了一句，打断了小小的紧张，一半的罗宾们都喝醉了，而另一半正在喝醉的半路上（除了达米安）

“我知道，怎么？”迪克拉着他的新制服。衣服太紧了，扯一下前面的拉链就意外裂开了点。不过没有人抱怨。“我喜欢屁股上的条纹。屁股上的条纹和手指上的条纹。都让我觉得非常性感。”

达米安对着所有的“成年人”瞪圆眼睛。“停止炫耀自己，格雷森。”

“达米。”突然格雷森的手臂环抱住他。达米安烦恼地叫出声。

“你真刻薄，但我就喜欢你这样。”格雷森用脸颊亲切地磨蹭达米安。

斯蒂芬妮对达米安的窘境偷笑着。达米安睁圆了双眼。他容忍了迪克的推搡。斯蒂芬妮清楚事实上达米安喜欢迪克的拥抱。这不仅仅是因为他没有得到过足够的拥抱。塔莉亚（在她杀掉他之前）经常展示自己对他的关爱之情。真见鬼，甚至蝙蝠侠为达米安打破了“不拥抱，只有正义”的规则，但她明白，最年轻的罗宾和迪克在一起时感到最安全。这是多么甜蜜啊。

接着迪克开始抽泣。

斯蒂芬妮退避开。好吧，喔，这就是为何迪克从未喝醉过的原因。

“你是多么年轻！！”

“好了，好了。”达米安面无表情的拍着他，显然早就习惯这种情感的爆发。

“哦，来啊，迪基鸟不哭。”杰森试图把迪克的胳膊从罗宾身上拉开。迪克换而紧紧靠在他身上，“哦，天哪……”

“让喔告诉你，提姆，让喔说，”迪克边说边哭，“即使你不喜欢他，他还是个好男孩。他是你小弟弟。提姆，你要爱你的小弟弟。”

“我是杰森，我们长得没那么像……”

“当你挑染了白色……或者红色头发就更容易分辨了。”斯蒂芬妮清清嗓子。坦白地讲，她总是在照片上搞错男孩们。很多情况下，她经常冲着布鲁斯夸奖一张提姆的照片，那实际上是年轻的迪克。

提姆无奈地靠近他哭闹着的长兄。提姆的脸颊因为酒精泛红。他有点踉跄。

“提米，这是很重要的，我必须要说……”

“我还是杰森。”杰森用手臂撑起迪克，然后坐下。迪克跨坐在他身上，手臂抱着他的脖子，把脸埋在杰森的肩膀上。

“你得庆幸我是个有骑士风度的人，迪基鸟。”

“在把他弄醉之后……”斯蒂芬妮怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。杰森的手往下滑，但是他似乎改变了主义。

“提姆，提姆，提姆，提姆，提姆。”迪克在他的肩膀上含糊不清地重复。

提姆走过去坐在杰森身边。他拍着迪克的后背。

“我在这里，迪克。”迪克在杰森的手臂下移动，好奇地看着提姆。他的眼眶里包含着眼泪，还可爱地吸着鼻子（不，坏提姆）。他半靠向提姆，拉近他，这样把他挤进杰森。

“杰森，提姆不能喝酒。他还是个孩子，他还没有成年。”迪克认真地说。

“我是提姆，”提姆回答。

“提米！”迪克开心地叫着，捏着年轻男人（少年？）的脸颊。

“喔，喔，喔。”

斯蒂芬妮迅速掏出了拍照手机。要是没有任何照片证据，芭芭拉肯定会抓狂的。

“斯蒂芬妮！”迪克眯眼注视她。哎呀。“斯蒂芬，加入我们！坐到沙发上来。谁说我们排斥别人？我们不排挤人——除了杰森，有些时候我们排斥杰森，是因为杰森表现得像一个大蠢货。而你一直很棒！”

沙发上没有更多空间了。这是张三人沙发，杰森、提姆和达米安坐着，而迪克躺在年长的男孩身上。

“没有我的座位——”她开口道。迪克滚翻到提姆身上，抓住达米安，然后拉他靠后，这样最年轻的罗宾被他环抱在手臂里，就像一只生气的泰迪熊。

斯蒂芬耸耸肩。她占据了达米安原来空出来的位置，用提姆的肩膀当做扶手。迪克的腿伸过她的膝盖，这样他可以躺在所有三个人的身上。达米安嘟囔着类似报复杰森的话。迪克对于罗宾排不能更满意了。

“这太美好了……就像是一个鸟巢。“迪克依偎在杰森的胸口。杰森轻轻拍他的脑袋。

“是的，确实如此。”他说道，听起来深信无疑。似乎他也在那里。而提姆在他的罗宾同伴中间也确实很舒服。他的脸上带着樱桃红色，但是他没有像迪克醉得那么厉害。不过打个盹很不错。杰森和斯蒂芬十分舒心。斯蒂芬现在突然发出一串咯咯笑声，她刚拍到一张完美的画面，达米安交叉着双臂，他被紧紧抱着，脸上充满了最高级的被冒犯的神情。

“在你们这群笨蛋里，我真的是唯一一个可靠的么？”小男孩吼道。

“我刚想到一个最好的主意。”迪克突然尖声说道。

“告诉我们”杰森带着醉酒的热情。

“我们穿上罗宾的制服，像我们以前一样，然后去唱卡拉OK，肯定会很有趣！”

“这是个最好的主意！”提姆突然清醒多了。

“不，不行。我不会再穿鳞片小短裤了。”杰森插嘴道。

“但是你穿旧制服看起来很可爱嘛。”迪克撅嘴道。

“我要说叫那些短裤是在误导人。”提姆抱怨，“那是条连身裤，红色的背心在外面，但那的确是条连身裤，而不是短裤。我真的很失望。我总想知道，你们两个怎么能在翻转的时候毫不担心短裤掉落，我可是练习过的。”

提姆花了几秒钟才在脑子里回放他刚说的话。可恶，为什么他喝醉了会这么坦白？

“你知道，这就解释了你的打架风格为什么是那样，”杰森思考，“就好像，你（格斗）的时候总是遮着自己的屁股——就这么一说。”

现在斯蒂芬把她的手机设置到录音。迪克咯咯笑着几乎滑落到地板上。达米安挣扎着脱开怀抱，现在坐在沙发靠背上，对着他们所有人摇头。

“但是，听着！如果我们穿着罗宾制服去卡拉OK，可以唱 **Rockin’ Robin** ，那多迷人啊！”迪克宣布。

“我不参加，我听过提姆唱卡拉OK。太可怕了，我的耳朵只能承受那么点。”斯蒂芬坦白地说。提姆撅嘴生气了。

“你说过我是个好歌手！”

“噢，宝贝，我那是可是咬着牙才说得出那些谎话。”

“你喝醉了！”提姆醉醺醺地指责她。

“谁没有？”她指明。

达米安举手，挑起一边眉毛。年长的罗宾们爆发出大笑。

“ **鸟儿，鸟儿，鸟儿，鸟儿就一个词。鸟-鸟-鸟-鸟儿 鸟儿 鸟儿，鸟儿就一个词** 。”杰森怀着相当的热沉唱道。

“这不是那首 **Rockin’ Robin** ”，迪克说。

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,”杰森说。

“不，不，不，伙计们，”斯蒂芬兴奋地说，“ **这是现实生活** ？”

“ **还是一个幻想世界** ？”杰森加入。

“ **身陷蝙蝠洞里** 。”迪克追加。

“ **无法摆脱愚蠢** 。”达米安喃喃道。

“ **滑上你的面具，得到这个任务，看到吧吧吧吧吧吧吧** 。”斯蒂芬现在很投入。

“ **我就是罗宾！！!我不** 需要 **同情** 。”

他们同时闭嘴，提姆眨了眨眼。

“怎么了？“

“好一个音痴，蝙蝠妹纸！”迪克叫着。

“早就告你啦。”斯蒂芬耸肩。

“你真得很可怕啊，你知道么？”杰森笑着弄乱提姆的头发。

“挥洒自如。”提姆耸耸肩。

“然后我们得走啦。”达米安跳下沙发，“笨蛋，快点吧。”

“但是你们都喝酒了，不能开车！”迪克听起来对此很愤慨。

“我没有喝酒。”达米安指明。

“你没有驾照，”杰森慢慢从迪克和提姆中间挣脱出来。

“我造了一艘会飞的蝙蝠车，你怎么就认为我不能驾驶布朗那个低于标准的废物？”

“嗨！”

“格雷森，明年见！”达米安说着把喝醉的前罗宾们推向门口，“谁知道，也许到那时候我会活过来。”

“而我会拥有自己的漫画！”提姆乐观地说，“不再需要共享别人的！”

“是啊，然后我会克服我的爹地问题，”杰森讽刺地说。

“嘿，也许我会存在。”斯蒂芬妮笑起来。

“而我会变蓝色！”迪克用一个大大的咧嘴笑结束。

“我们不该做些什么？”杰森眨着眼睛，听起来他们像是要做些什么。

“我们确实应该感谢一些追随者，”斯蒂芬说。

“那我们应该留给德雷克，他懂得所有关于尾行的事情。”达米安直言不讳。

“可是提姆睡着啦。”迪克指明。提姆挂在杰森的肩膀上，轻声打鼾。“我想我能行，”他咧嘴笑，“感谢你们！—”他低头看向一张皱巴巴的纸，“Tumblr？”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注释：  
> 1、迪克所说的Rockin’ Robin最初由年幼的迈克尔-杰克逊唱红，有一个可爱的小盆友版本，一群叽叽喳喳的小鸟。  
> 试听：http://music.baidu.com/song/20413091#35681076fdd16933a2b817031077faa4  
> 2、杰森所唱的Bird, bird, bird. Bird is the word.是芝麻街的一首  
> 试听： http://music.baidu.com/song/84397213#c42ac5e119e56445acef226ae047d2aa  
> 3、作者这篇文写于2013年7月份，当时DC尚未公布斯蒂芬妮明年回归和达米安可能回来的消息，以及提姆也有过一些特别的流言。可以算是意外的预测到了官方的走向。


End file.
